Sebastian has a sister!
by AnimeRulz8
Summary: Think Sebastian was an only child? Think again! Introducing Selena, Sebastian's younger sister! When she comes for a surprise visit, and ends up staying permanently, what could possibly go wrong!
1. Prolude

A/n  
this is my first story so forgive any mistakes there might be!  
Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own the story and my character Selena.

My name is Selena. Who here watches Black Butler? Remember Sebastian? Well, he's my older brother.

Many of you may not know this but he does have a little sister. I'm 12 years old with almost the exact same looks as my older brother. I have straight black hair, with a fair complexion, etc. The only difference is our eye color; my eyes are an ocean blue. I'm a demon like him, except I'm not as monotone as him. I'm carefree, lively, I LOVE chocolate, and above all... I'm an Otaku.

Yes I know, not what you were expecting right? From awesome Sebastian's little sister you were expecting something cooler right? Like I'm a black belt in karate or I can throw kitchen forks and knives like he can. I can do that too but I pretty sure you probably already guessed that.

I was raised with Sebastian and when we got older obviously we left home. I went to a human family and tampered with their memories and I made them think I was their daughter. I've lived with them since. My brother comes and visits from time to time, we're really close.

But everything changed when I found out about the contract Sebastian had made and when my secret was in danger of being reveled to someone other than my brother...


	2. Chapter 1: Who's Ciel?

_A/n when i italicize something I'm talking about Selena's fake family or she thinking just so you guys know. Also sorry for anything that's spelled wrong, I am not a good speller XD. Thanks for reading__**!**_

*Sigh* "What's wrong dear?", asked my _Mom_. "Nothing, I just don't like coming here",I lied. We were at my least fav _Aunts_ house,but actually,the truth was I was tired of the same thing every day, get up, go to school, get home, do homework (sometime I think being under a contract might be better than homework), watch anime, and basicly the same thing everyday. "Come on honey it's not that bad". "Yea right.", I muttered.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 3 hours later :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
I waslaughing and danceing with my _cousins. _I look out the window and nearly kill my self when I trip over my feet. _Was that Sebastian!?_ I excuse my self and go outside and pray that I was wrong and that Sebastian wasn't really here. Sadly as I got out I saw him. _Crap. My life sucks. "_Hi" He looks at me with disgusted eyes, he disapproves of such things. "Well excuse me for having fun!" He just sighs. "I came to invite you to meet Ciel. "Um what?" _Who the heck is he talking about!? This Ciel person isn't... No way! That's crazy! _Seeing my confused face he says "I made a contract about a year ago. I thought it was time you and him meet. Your the same age as him, I'm sure you'll get along well." Knowing he was teasing me I made a face at him. "Okay I'll go... WAIT when did you make a contract! How come you never told me! What the heck!" I yell at him for about another minute. "God why didn't you tell me!" "You already said that Selena."  
"I know I know, but seriously WTF!" His face darkens "Language Selena." "Okay okay, I still go but two things ,1) if I don't like him you have to end the contract" "Selena you know I won't do that." "Fine then if I don't like him I'll stay there with you and make sure you won't be able to pet any cats" "But!" "No buts! And 2) if you made the contrast a year ago how is he still alive? I mean haven't you eaten his soul yet?" "In the end my Master became a demon" "Oh... WAIT WHAT!? If his a demon why do you still serve him!?" "That's a story I'd rather not tell" "Fine give me till tomorrow to pack and erase _their _memories okay?" "Okay then I will see you tomorrow" Sebastian turns and start walking I turn to then I remember something and say "Sebastian?" "Yes?" He turns around. I slowly turn around with a **very** creepy smile. Sebastian recognized the look on my face and takes a small step back. "Sebastian are telling me that Black Butler is a true story and that Ceil, Elizabeth, Grell, Finny, and the others are real?" He backs away a little again. "yes?" I turn to face him fully, still smiling my creepy smile. Then I pounce and him and punch him in the face. He falls over and I keep punching while I yell "You mean to tell me that all this time I could have meet **the **Ceil Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Co.!? And Finny and Grell and Elizabeth!? And everyone else?!" I was out of breath and he took this opportunity to grab my hands. "Let go!", I screeched. He only suddenly hugs me I stop struggling from shock, he has only hugged me once, and that was when I had a pet bird and it died, I wouldn't stop crying and I wouldn't do anything else so finally Sebastian did the only thing he could think of, he gave me a hug and awkwardly patted my head, while I cried, finally some time later he had calmed me down and I had fallen asleep. Now he does the same thing. I calm down and he let's go. I'm still in shock though and I stare at him until I realize I had been using my demon strength and had actually hurt him. "I'm so sorry!" "It's fine you have a point I should have told you earlier that your favorite anime is real" "Sorry" I say one more time. He waves my apology off and says "Just do what you need to do to get ready for tomorrow" "M'kay" I walk back and he leaves. I go to the party and erase all _their_ memories of me, I decided that I would stay near the manor and live my life there. I made my _parents _take me home I gathered all my stuff and packed my stuff, I left my bed there, and made them think they had bought a bed for when their nieces and nephew came over. I slept in my bed and in the morning (a.k.a. 6:00 a.m. poor me), I got up, fixed the bed grabbed my stuff and walked outside. I meet Sebastian at an airport and we get on. I'm to excited to talk and my face is lit up like a child's on Christmas day. Sebastian looks at me and chuckles at my expression. "Are you exited to go?" "Do you even need to ask?", I reply excitedly. Sebastian chuckles again as the plane starts flying towards Europe.


	3. Chapter 2: Intros

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stood in front of the manor in awe. I practically fan-girled at the sight of it. I walked in and thought of a great way to get back at my brother, I have still have not forgiven him. One of my amazing demon abilities was imitating other peoples voices. I clear my voice and said "Hello" in Sebastian's voice. Perfect! I yelled at the top of my lungs "Young Master I'm home!" just as Sebastian came in. I grinned at his startled face and as he realized what I had done, I ran into the kitchen to escape an angry Sebastian. I walked into the kitchen and said "Hiiiii~" to a very surprised May-Rin, Finny, and Bard. I grinned as I explained that I was Sebastian's younger sister. They all grinned like me when I finished explaining, May-Rin told me "You're so pretty, yes you are!" I thanked her while Bard and Finny just stared at me. I giggled and said "I hope you two won't fight over me!" They immediately blushed and mumbled "We won't" I giggled again as Sebastian came in. I sensed danger and ran towards the exit to the garden, but he was faster and stopped me. emMotherfugdeing ducks! /emHe smiled at the servants and said "Shouldn't you three be working?" They immediately scatter. emHoly mother of ducks I'm trapped! Don't panic, keep calm, and play it cool if all else fails go down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. "/emSelena?" "Y-yes?" emDamnit I stuttered! Keep calm keep calm keep calm keep... /em"Selena, May I ask why you did that?", he said referring to me yelling. "No?" "Well I going to anyways. Why did you do that!?" emOmg he showed emotion! /emWithout meaning to I giggled. I instantly stopped when I saw the look on his face. "Ummmmmmm... I'm sorry please forgive me, I can't live without chocolate please!" I dropped down on my knees begging him for forgiveness. He know one of my greatest weaknesses is chocolate and it's easy to keep out of my grasp. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sebastian's Pov./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stare down at my younger sister as she kneels down and begs for me not to take her chocolate, she knew as well as I did that her greatest weakness was chocolate and it was very easy to keep it out of her grasp. She looks up at me pleading with her eyes. I am taken aback by her eyes, at times when she is not trying she loses the red her eyes normally are, she loves the red of her demon eyes so she keeps them red, but at times like this she forgets and her eyes become their normal blue color. Looking at her eyes I just sigh, when she looks at me with those eyes I can't help but give her what she wants, so I only sigh and say "Fine only because I have not seen you in a very long time Now run along I have work to do" She thanks me and runs away as fast as she can. I chuckle. I know where she is going. She is headed to where I left her stuff to get the chocolate she always has with her, she will come back to explore soon. As I expected she comes back munching on her chocolate and goes outside to the garden. She is so predictable sometimes./p 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Ciel, not!

As I walk down into the garden, I see Pluto coming towards me. I giggle as he stops realizing I'm not Sebastian. I giggle and say "Its okay boy I won't hurt you". I walk over and pet him and he licks me. "Awww your so cute! Pluto your such a good boy!". He transforms into a human and,as usual, he's not wearing any clothes. I blush red and keep my eyes on his face and continue to pet him. He jumps on me and starts licking my face as I laugh.

Ciels P.O.V.

It's hot out and even with modern clothes on and the window open I'm still hot. Suddenly I hear laughter. I look outside to see some being licked by Pluto. For a moment I stop, then, realizing that this person is not Sebastian and not to mention a girl, I begin to wonder who it is. I call Sebastian into my study. I ask him, "Who is outside with Pluto? Originally I thought it was you.". I smirked as I saw the look of contempt on his face. "Never, young master, would I do such a revolting thing. As for who that was she is-" He was suddenly cut of by someone running in and dragging him out of the room. I sit there in shock and just watch.

Selena P.O.V.

As I finally get Pluto off me I hear Ciel ask "Who is outside with Pluto? Originally I thought it was you." Then I hear Sebastian reply "Never, young master, would I do something as revolting as that." After that I realize that he was going to tell Ciel that I was here. Useing my demon speed I run up to Ciels study and grab Sebastian cutting him of and not letting him finish his sentence. As I back out I give Ciel a cheeky grin as I look at his shocked face.

I stop dragging Sebastian but don't let him go and whisper in his ear "If you tell Ciel I'm here I will follow you everywhere you go and make sure not a single cat comes near you."

Sebastian's P.O.V.

Upon hearing my younger sister words my eyes widen. I would not put it past her to do as she threatens. I instantly compose myself and nod my head in understanding. She lets me go,grins, and says "Okay and go and do not tell him I'm here." I nod curtly and as I walk back to the young masters study I wonder why she doesn't want him to know she's here.

(A/n sorry if this part turns out crappy I needed Sebastian to not tell Ciel Selena is here without lying to him) As I walk back in Ciel asks "What happened?" I reply "Nothing someone I know needed to talk to me". Thankfully he seems to have forgotten about the issue we were talking about before. "Really? Then why did she not just walk in and ask to speak with you?" "She did not wish to be seen, my Lord." "Why?" "I have no idea, my Lord" I answered truthfully. "Okay then. You may go." "Yes, my Lord"

Selena's P.O.V

Hearing Sebastian not expose my presence to Ciel I grin and walk away. Then instantly get lost. Damn its to easy to get lost in this place! Finally I find my way outside. At least all is going according to my plan :) I laugh an evil laugh, or at least I tried.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Ciel for real!

I grinned in my beautiful (if I may say so my self) maid outfit. It was 7:30a.m. and I was walking up the stairs to Ciels room.  
Wondering what I'm doing in a maids outfit at 7:30 a.m. going to Ciels room? Well last night I had asked Sebastian at what time Ciel woke up and to avoid suspicion I said I was curious because they never said in the anime, then he told me he woke up at 8. So now I put my master plan to work. I woke up at 7:30 for two reasons, 1. to have enough time to get to Ciels room before 8 and 2. to play a prank on Ciel. _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'm such a genius! This is gonna be so funny! _Last night I had planned everything out, I would pose as Sebastian, well sort of. I would be, I guess you could say, a female version of Sebastian. I would be a demon Ciel had made a contract with, but a **girl **demon. I had made sure I looked as much as Sebastian as possible. I had even drawn the contract seal on my left (A/n please correct me if I'm wrong!) arm. The plan was to go to Ciels room wake him up and act as if everything was normal, and if he asked about Sebastian I would pretend I don't know who he's talking about and say it was a dream. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when Sebastian walks in and he finds out he was pranked! XD _Oh, did I mention that I was counting on Sebastian to walk in and make things even funnier(for me)? No? Well now you know. Finally I get to his door_. Muhahahahahahahahaha! Finally my plan shall commence! Okay poker face. Selena you are calm and collected. No emotion but amusement. _Finally I open the door and say "Good young master. It's time to wake up and start your day. Today we have..." and I listed today's menu and (expertisely) poured his tea. When he looked at me his eyes widened and he said "Who are you?!" "My Lord you do not recognize me? I am Selena you faithful servant." I bowed as I said this. Ciel looked at me and said simply "But your a **girl" **I sighed. "My lord, do you really not remember me?" He shook his head. Again I sighed and I started to take my left (A/n again please correct me if I'm wrong!) glove and showed him the contract seal. "I may be a girl but I'm the demon you made a contract with. If you do not believe me, would you like me explain why the contract is still in effect even though you have gotten your revenge and have become a demon?" He nods and I say "Claude in a attempt to merge your soul with Alois's had you dunked in a substance that confused you, he then proceeded to tell you lies, that I had burned down the manor and killed your parents after which you ordered me to stay out of your sight in anger. He then proceed to take you to the Trancy estate and tried to get you to enter a contact with him, you refused. Soon after which Alois took over your body and had me and Claude.." (A/n I don't fell like typing the rest so yea XD sorry) When I finished he still looked uncertain but he said "Okay then." I smiled but instantly frowned when he continued and said "what about about Sebastian?" "Milord I'm sure that was I dream" He **still **looked uncertain but he just went with it. As I started to dress him he blushed. I smiled a bit. _He is so cute when he blushes! OMG tho I can't believe he fell for it XD S_uddenly (and sadly) Sebastian walked in (without the trolley thing though) and said "Young Master-" He stopped when he saw me holding Ciels shorts up (I was changing him remember). "S-sebastian?!" Ciel stuttered. I just dropped the shorts and ran out the door. I didn't stop till I reached the garden outside. Thankfully I didn't get lost this time. Sebastian's P.O.V.  
Still a bit in shock I look at Ciel and see he's blushing heavily. "Young Master?" I say questionably. He looks up and try's to compose himself. Still blushing he says "Who was that." I sigh. "My sister Selena, milord" "What is she doing here?" "She came for a visit." "When did she get here?" A little uncomfortable I answered "Yesterday." "And you did not tell me if her presence because?!" "Well, she threatened to follow me and make sure I could touch any cats if I told you she was here" "When did she say this to you." "When I was dragged out of your study by her" He looks at me a little annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me about her then." "Um.." I fidgeted slightly and Ciel look at me in surprise. "Well... What she told me implied that I would never pet another cat again" I felt myself go slightly _ever so slightly_ red. Ciel just looks at me and say "Well now I think that is an appropriate punishment." "What?!" "Sebastian stay away from cats for a week." "But...!" "That is an order." I scowl,but bow and say "Yes, milord." "Now I would like to properly meet your sister so please bring her to my study after I change." I just bow and go to find Selena. When I finally found her, she was in the woods and she was hiding behind a tree. "I can see you." She goes slightly red and tries to hide better. "Its too late I already saw you." She came out and I saw fear on her eyes, she was scared even though..! Probably suddenly finish that sentence. You never know who can read minds. Selena's P.O.V.  
As I walked out I was scared. _What will he do to me!? _I was honestly terrified of what he would do. "The young master would like to see you in person." 'O-okay"  
~time skip in which they went to Ciels study~  
I fidgeted as Ciel stared at me. "U-um... Ciel c-can.." "No." "B-but your just staring at me!" "Still a no" !? What the heck! "What did you mean to accomplish in acting as my maid/butler?" He blushed. _Awwwwww he's so cute! CX _"Um well nothing really, um I just thought it would be funny... So um so yea" Ciel glared at me "Well sorry! I mean I'm such a big fan of your anime! So I wanted to pull a prank on you." I felt myself turn red as did Ciel. He cleared his throat and said (still blushing XD) "Okay then, you may go." I nod and leave with a sigh of relief. Oh thank god, err satan? Whatever. 


	6. Chapter 5:A Game of Chess

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Its been few days since the "incident" as I call it. If you have no idea as to what I'm talking about I mean the prank pulled on Ciel. I had avoided Ciel for a few days to think of a way to get him to like me (in a friendly way). Finally I thought of way. Chess! Ciel loves a good game of chess!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" ~Time Skip~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went to Ciels study and knocked at the door. When he didn't answer I slowly opened the door. When I opened it I saw Ciel sleeping at his desk. I nearly ran over and hugged him, he was so cute! Instead I walk over to him and poke his cheek, and giggle when he rubs it with his hand. Afterwards I shake him awake. Still half asleep he opens his eye and says, "Mother?". I swallow a giggle and say, "No silly, Its me Selena". "Selena?" Suddenly his eyes widen and he sits up straight. "Selena what are you doing here?!" I smile sweetly and answer, "Asking you to play a game of chess with me." Ciel blinks. "Eh?" I roll my eyes and say, "Yes you heard me, I want to play a game of chess with you. And before you ask, yes I know how to play." "Selena I can't I'm busy." I laugh and Ciel looks at me surprised. "Busy? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard that I fell on my knees. When I finally stopped laughing and stood up I said, "Busy? Ciel when I walked in you were asleep!" Ciel turns red and I laugh some more. Ciel sighs and says, "Okay but only one game then I go back to work." I grinned as a great idea popped into my head. "Okay", I agreed, "but if I win you have to join a competition I want to hold between you and Sebastian." He thinks about it. "And if I win?" "You can request anything from me." "strongAnything?/strong" "Yep. strongAnything you want./strong' He grins and I grin too. Then he says "strongBring it on"/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 6: A Competion

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA/n sorry for the authors note in the beginning but this next part (the chess game) will be described just in general because I honestly don't know how to play chess XD so yea end of authors note/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As me and Ciel play chess a great strategy pops into my head. Keeping a poker face, I move my knight (a/n again I don't know how to play chess so I kinda made this part up XD). Ciel takes my knight leavening his king open. I move my Queen and say, "Checkmate!" He looks at me in surprise. "I told you I knew how to play chess!" I grinned. He sighs and says, "Alright, a promise is a promise I join that competition your holding. Who am I going against?" I grin, "Sebastian!" "What." "Yep! I pity the loser though!", I say. Ciel asks, "Why?" I grin some more, "You'll see!" Ciel looks at me with a face that clearly says "she's crazy". I hit him lightly on the head and say, "Hey, it's not nice to think someone's crazy!" Ciel looks at me, "What?" "I saw that look on your face!" Ciel just sighs and I say, "Come out to the court yard tomorrow then the competition will begin!" "Oh joy", mutters Ciel. br /~time skip~ br /emI'm so excited! /emIjump up and down in excitement. I see Ciel and Sebastian and shout, "Over here boys!" They look over and come over. I grin and say, "Olay Sebastian it's time." "I know", he replies. Ciel not understanding says, "What?" I grin and reply, "You'll see!" Sebastian walks back inside and a few seconds later a young boy that looks about our age walks out. "Who the bloody hell is that?" Ciel asked. I grin and yell, "Sebastian! Come on, get over here already!" Ciels mouth drops open as he looks from me to younger Sebastian. "S-Sebastian!?" Sebastian bow and says, "Yes Milord it's me." Ciel, still on shock stutters, "Who?!How?! What!?" "Aaa Ciel you are so young and inexperienced" I tell him, "All demons can change their form to look younger or older." Ciel looks shocked. "Never mind that, Sebastian here made himself look younger to kinda even out the contest." "What", ask Ciel. "If you make your form look younger it's dampens your powers, or in other words your powers become less strong" I explained. "Really?" Asked Ciel interested. "Yea. Anyways the first event is speed!" I led them to a field. "This is where the first event will be held! It is 400m long. On my mark you will start running and the first person to cross the finish line wins! Okay boys line up at the starting line!" They line up and I go to the finish line. "On your mark! Get set!" They get ready, "And GO!" They both take off, usually Sebastian would win but with he powers weaken Ciel had a pretty fair chance of winning. They get nearer to the line and Sebastian breaks into a full out sprint. At the last minute Sebastian pulls ahead and wins. I mentally jump up and down. No one knew this but the loser would be my butler for a month. I was hoping Ciel would lose, then I would have him as a butler! br /Ciel was out of breath, I go up to him and say, "Your very out of shape." "Shut up", he gasps back. "Tsk tsk you shouldn't yell at the person who will decide what happened to you if you lose!" I tell him. He face was priceless. I grin and walk away. "Sebastian!" "Yes Selena?" "Get Ciel the second event is starting" He sighs and gets Ciel. "Alright boys, the second event will be a cuteness event!" They look at me in confusion. "You two with the advice from Bard, Finny, and May-Rin, will pick out an outfit that looks adorable on you. I will then judge the the over all looks. The cutest person will win!" They look at me in shock. Grinning I say, "You get 10 minutes to choose the outfit, fix your hair, etc." They keep staring, I roll my eyes, "Get moving the clock is ticking! Oh by the way, I laid out a bunch of outfits for you, you can try them on and put them back whatever. Choose one and complete the outfit however you want. And no sabotaging the other contestants outfit, I made sure everything would fit the both of you and the outfits are in perfect shape so beware I'll know if you messed with them." They finally go in side and I wait. All the clothes I chose where all bright colors, pink, yellow, red, etc, with some black in there. After 10 minutes they come out. Ciel is blushing like crazy, while Sebastian keeps a straight face. "You both look so cute!" And they do, Ciel is wearing a red shirt with some black shorts. (His outfit is at the right) Also he's wearing a pair of cat ears and a kitty tail. Sebastian chose a simpler outfit that fits him well. He chose a black vest with a blue shirt underneath and some black shorts. Sebastian was a bit too cocky though, he rarely changes into a child like this and I always tell him how cute he looks, but I mean really? Ciel is wearing a pair of cat ears, he even has a tail! Not to mention the fact he's blushing bright red. There is no trouble picking the winner. "Okay then boys, let's see..." I inspect the outfits and over all look even though I already know who won, I thought I should cherish this rare time in which both Ciel and Sebastian are dressed up. "Okay! The winner is Ciel! I love those cat ears and tail of yours!" He blushes and mumbles, "Thanks." "Okay! Time for the third event!" "What we're not going to change back!?", asked/yelled Ciel. "Nope!", I tell him, "What you chose to wear is what you'll wear until the winner of the competition is declared." "Fu**", answered Ciel. "Oi, no cussing", I tell him as I glare at him. He just looks at me and tells me, "I'll cuss if I want, what will you do about it?" I stare at him for a bit, then I slowly walk closer to him. Sebastian made a move to stop me but he changed his mind last minute. Ciel just stands there, I walk up really close to him and whisper in his ear, "If you keep cussing, I will hurt you so bad that the only thing keeping you alive is the fact you are a demon." Ciel looks a bit frightened, but when he looks at Sebastian, who gave him a look that says 'I wouldn't put it past her to do what she said she would', he looks at me in pure terror. I smile sweetly, a sort of smile that scares some people. I step back and, like I didn't just threaten Ciel, say, "Okay, on to the third and final event!" I start walking away. They follow and I lead them into the manor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~Time Skip~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(a/n sorry for the time skip guys, but really do not feel like writing what happened in the third event sorry!) The last event had been a trivia event. Sebastian being much older and experienced had won. I had already told them that Ciel had lost (Duh I mean he lost 2/3 events) and told him to meet me in his study after dinner. I had not been present when dinner was served, so Ciel had no idea where I was. After dinner I was in his chair in his study, when I heard knocking. "Come in!", I yelled. Ciel walks in and immediately askes, "What are you doing in my chair?" I grin and say, "You don't need to know, what you do need to know is that the loser of the competition, you, is to be my personal butler for a month." Ciel mouth drops open and he just stares. "So for the next month this is my chair and your my butler!" Ciel already knowing there is nothing he can do to change this situation nods and says, "Yes my lady." I grin as I dismiss him, this is going to be a great month/p 


	8. Chapter 7: Oh Joy

"Ciel!", I called for the umpteen time today. Ciel appeared out of nowhere and said, "Yes Milady", as he bowed. I smirked as I saw the look of annoyance on his face. "Bring me some more chocolate.", I demanded as I sat comfortably in his desk. It had been a few days since Ciel had lost and became my butler. I tormented him with dumb requests daily, but I did give him time to rest and do work, but I have no idea what he does. I mean, everyone except me Sebastian, and the servants, think he's dead. So when he came back with my chocolate I asked, "Ciel?" Yes Milady?", he replied. "What are you doing when you work. Your always surrounded by paperwork and stuff, but everyone with the exception of me, Sebastian, and the servants, think your dead."  
"On my will I put Sebastian in charge of the company, so I still take care of matters concerning the company but Sebastian is the official president of the company." My jaw drops, "Wow you sure think things ahead. But what will happen when Sebastian 'dies'" Sadly before Ciel could answer, Sebastian walks in, "Selena-" "**Milady**_", _I interrupt as I glare at him. He stops, sighs then starts over, "**Milady**_" _he puts emphasis on the word as I smirk, " we have a visitor." Since Ciel became my butler I was technically the lady of the house. "A visitor?", I ask surprised, as I said earlier most people thought Ciel was dead. "Yes, Milady", Sebastian answered tensely. I shrugged my shoulders and said "Alright let's meet this mysterious visitor." When we got downstairs I squealed, "Alois!" I ran to Alois and hugged him. "What the bloody hell!?", he answered. I let go, and looked at him. I started to tear up. When Alois died I cried, he had been my favorite character and when I found out Black Butler was real I had been sad because I won't be able to see him. And yet here he is, alive and well! Ciel was in shock, but Sebastian, seeing I was about to cry, pulled me away from him and said, "Please excuse my lady, as you can see she is very excited to see you." Before Alois could answer I pushed Sebastian out if the way and said, "Alois! It's so good to finally meet you! May I ask how you're...alive?" But yet again before Alois could answer someone interrupted him, this time it was Ciel. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?", he asked in a cold voice. This time nobody interrupted him so Alois answered, "I'm here to see you Ciel aren't you happy?" I looked at Ciel and thought _Ciel you lucky son of a gun. _"No not at all.", He answered in that same cold tone. Ciel was about to continue but I interrupted and said, "Ciel, Alois is a guest and you **will **treat him with respect and hospitality, as a Phantomhive **butler **should." Alois was surprised at this. "Butler? Ciel have you made a contract with **this**.", He said referring to me. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at me to see my reaction to the way Alois was referring to me, but I was to busy fangirling to care. "No", I answered him, "he lost a competition." "A competition? Really for what reason?' Alois was oddly surprised and curious. I was a little confused at his curiosity but i shrugged it off and said, "I challenged him to a game of chess and he lost so he had to do what i said and i made him enter a competition held by yours truly" Alois seemed a bit bored in with my answer and he wasted no time in showing it, "Really now thats a bit dull." I shrugged and answered, 'I guess, but will you be staying?" "Yes" "Alright Ciel show him to a guest room please."


End file.
